


Harley Quinn

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harleen became Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley Quinn

Harleen Quinn woke slowly, her head pounding viciously urging her to just sleep again.

As her eyes began to settle she knew something was not right, this was not her room. She was not sleeping in her bed. This was cold and hard, she looked down to see herself strapped down to a metal table. Panic flushed all over her as she realised she was imoblilized. Her eyes searched the room seeking some sort of answer.

"You've finally woken up pumpkin." A voice echoed through the room.

Harleen's eyes widen at the indistinctable cranky and sinister voice. She began shaking vigorously attempting to move. 

The clown walked towards her almost elegantly and placed his cool, pale hand to her now flushed cheek. She wanted to move away or hit his hand with her face but it was no use, she was stuck. Joker carefully removed her glasses and twirled a blonde ringlet from her hair in his finger, staring at the wall infront of him nonchalantly.

"It gets so boring here Harleen and you were always great company."

Harleen furrowed her eyebrows as he continued,

"You see- I can never defeat that stupid Bat without an assistant, and that is where you come in pumpkin."

Harleen scrunched her face up in confusion, she looked up at joker and saw his smile had grown and had become quite concerning.

" But I'm not crazy like you" she spat

The Joker's smile had grew again, his eyes glinted with excitement. 

" Not yet" he tapped her nose and waltzed up behind her.

He pulled a light over her eyes, it was flickering rapidly, and placed some wires on both of her temples, on her arms and feet. Harleen began to panic again, what was he doing? With a sinister grin he grabbed to electric impulsers and charged them together.

"Oh Harleen, we are going to have so much fun" he giggled manically

"Batman will stop you" She hissed

"Not if you get him first" he winked at her and walked slowly towards her torso the impulsers resting in his pale hands.

She closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain she was about to endure. Joker began to laugh as he pushed the impulsers onto her stomach. A jolt of electricity surged through Harleen and her back arched in response, her scream was piercing as Joker pushed down again, harder. His laughter began to swirl around in her head, she was slipping out of conciousness. Joker pushed down again at full force, but this time Harleen did not scream or shout. She giggled. Joker's smile widened to the top of both of his cheeks as he watched the beautiful woman beneath him slowly go insane.

Harleen could no longer think straight. Joker's laugh swirled rapidly around her head showing no sign of stopping, he jolted her again. She burst out with a fit of laughter her head shaking with pure excitement. Her laugh was like music to the Clown's ears and as he pushed the impulsers down again Harleen entered her bliss. Everything around her turned black.

Harleen woke quickly her eyes sparked with glee, her grin was the most beautiful thing the Joker had ever seen. She flicked her legs over the metal bed elegantly and giggled as she hopped down in front of Joker.

"Hiya Mr J" she sounded adorable but a little sinister as well. Joker loved it.

" Harley" he grinned at the beauty infront of him.

Harlem had never been called that before, but she felt like she had been called that all her life.

"Why don't we make you look the part for my assistant Harley?" 

Her face lit up in the most adorable way possible.

"Really Mr J?" She squealed 

"Of course!" The joker chuckled and led Harley into a spare costume room. He stood outside the door whilst his Clown princess picked her new appearance. 

About 30 minutes had passed before Harley walked out the room. Joker's mouth hung from his jaw at the sight of her, she had her beautiful blond hair dip died blue on one pigtail and red on the other. She was wearing a top which showed her tits off perfectly and a blue and red jacket to complement the top. Her denim shorts melted into her perfect legs and ass, the black ripped tights hugged her legs and the big black boots tied up messily on her feet complete the costume.

"Do you like it Mr J?" She asked

"Yes pumpkin you look splendid! But you are missing a couple of things."

Her face pouted 

"What things?"

The joker turned and walked away

"Follow me Harley" he said in a sing song voice

She immediately obliged, skipping up to him happily. He opens the door to his office and ushers her in. She sits down on a chair by his desk as he looked desperately through his draws. He approached her from behind and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Mr J!" Harley squealed

"Shhhhh" Joker whispered

He pulled out a red marker which burns into the skin 

"Pumpkin, this might sting a bit" Harley nodded seriously and joker drew his signature smile onto her face, making sure it is something she can never remove or loose. She will be devoted to him forever and only work for him.

Once he finished he told Harley to go back to sleep for a bit and watched as she skipped out of the room as happy as can be.

"Goodbye Harleen, hello Harley" he chuckled whilst spinning around on his chair.


End file.
